


with who

by nancysix



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix





	with who

01.

「锦户亮」是什么？

不同的人有不同的答案，路人说他是杰尼斯，粉丝说他是本命，父母说他是儿子，哥哥说他是弟弟，妹妹说他是哥哥，团员说他是成员。  
那么，横山裕说什么呢？  
也许横山裕的回答应该归类在‘团员’里面的，但是横山裕和锦户亮的关系并不止团员那么简单，也无法用‘兄弟’二字概括了去。  
所以，是什么呢？

是浩瀚银河中最温柔也最耀眼的尘埃星子，是山川昼夜里所弥漫着的温凉薄雾，是海平面上海豚跃起再落下时泛起的透明泡沫，是森林里麋鹿跑过后留下的柔软吐息，是荒原上象群走过时的沉重震颤。  
是岁月呼啸而去时所遗留下来的珍宝。  
是一切。

横山裕很少会给人说起「锦户亮」，不是他不想说，是他从不知从何说起。  
是从他们二十多年前的相遇说起，还是他们组成一个团队后说起，还是他们在某个黑暗角落里的告白说起，还是从某个黑夜里的亲吻说起呢？  
横山裕总是不擅于这种表达，面对锦户亮的直球他总是慌不择路的躲避着。  
可是躲避总是会被找到的，就像他们七个人在少年时玩的躲猫猫，最后他再怎么躲，哪怕是自己觉得花上一辈子也不可能被找到的地方，却还是会被锦户亮轻易的找到。

这次也是。

02．

横山裕被激烈的撞击捣弄的说不出话，只能断断续续的发出暧昧的呻吟来。  
身上的男人力道丝毫不减，一次次大力的将火热的硬物撞进横山咬紧了的后穴，雪白的臀部都被撞的发红，穴口早已因为男人的尺寸而撑到了极限，汁水淋漓的下身因为猛烈的动作发出粘腻的水声，伴随着横山沾染上哭腔的奶油声音，让锦户的性欲越发的高涨。

 

锦户亮发誓，全世界一定没有人会比横山裕更适合性爱了。  
他着迷的看着横山雪白的皮肤因情欲而染得潮红，本就娇艳的嘴唇更是鲜血欲滴，容易出汗的体质让横山变得湿淋淋的，泛着柔软的水光，仿佛整个人都被加上了一层柔光的滤镜，他的黑发湿成一缕缕的贴在脸颊旁，而粘在嘴角的那缕黑发更是让横山充满了说不出的情色感来，他的小腹因为长时间的运动而有着好看的线条，可是现在上面却沾满了白色的粘着液体，他的一双长腿被大力的分开，膝窝处都被捏出了明显的痕迹，更不用提腿根处，那完全已经是一塌糊涂了。  
锦户握着横山的双腿压低了身子，几乎将横山整个人对折过去，他将嘴唇凑过去，小声的呢喃着：

“前辈…里面好紧啊。”  
“呜……别，别说了。”

横山羞的那手臂去遮挡他和锦户脸之间的距离，可是锦户根本不愿放过他，操弄的还是又深又重，还故意挑着横山最不愿意听到的称呼叫他：

“横山前辈——”  
“哥哥——”  
“横兄——”

他故意拉长了沙哑暧昧的语尾，使得横山几乎羞耻到呜咽出声的地步。

“这下你可躲不了了吧？”

当情事稍歇，锦户将横山抱进放好了热水的浴缸里，热水熨烫着皮肤的一瞬间令横山不由自主的嘤咛出声，他下意识的放松了身体靠着锦户，锦户则将手放在浴缸两侧，缓缓地抚摸着横山的手臂，让他更加舒适的靠近自己。  
“你明天有工作吗？”  
锦户将脸埋进横山裸露着的颈窝，用嘴唇摩挲着他细腻的皮肤发问。  
“没有，”横山在温暖的水里泡着，舒服的几乎要睡过去，“有就不会让你这么乱来了。”  
锦户闻言，发觉到了横山语气里的一点无奈，像对待孩子般的无可奈何，这个认知让锦户有点恼怒，明明自己已经长成了立派的大人了，可是在横山眼里他却还是小孩子模样，这么想着，锦户便懊恼地偏着脑袋咬了横山的肩膀一口。  
“嘶！”  
横山打了个激灵，回头去看身后的小狼狗：“你干嘛？”  
“我已经不是小孩子了，横山君。”  
“说出这句话的你明显还是小孩子啊。”  
锦户皱着眉，嘴上倒也没有再反驳。  
横山有点困了，昏昏欲睡间只能看到在水里两人交缠在一起的双腿。

啊，果然还是说不出口。

 

03.

KTV里黑漆漆的，没有开浮夸的灯光效果，涉谷的歌声已经飘到了很远的地方，现在自己的耳边只剩下了那人温柔的吐息。

“我很喜欢你…横山君…”  
“那种…想要把你占为己有的喜欢。”

人的独占欲总是表现在各个方面，横山非常明白锦户的独占欲有多强，但从没哪一刻真实地让横山体会到独占欲所带来的后果。

横山睁开眼睛，眼前的男人还在熟睡着，长的过分的睫毛在他的眼下投下一层柔软的阴影，鼻息温热，过近的距离让横山想起梦里黑漆漆的角落里，锦户也曾用如此近的距离向他抛出名为‘恋爱’的绳索。  
横山浅眠，很少会与别人同床共枕，就算是和锦户交往到现在他们依旧是分床睡，像这样相拥醒来的早晨只有在前一晚发生过激烈事情后才会有。横山能感觉到放在自己腰上的手臂紧紧圈着自己的腰身，能感觉到锦户的双腿缠着自己的，但这些都没让横山感到有任何的在意，唯一在意的，是他和锦户这咫尺之间交缠着的呼吸。  
锦户爱抽烟，他的身上常年有着一点浅淡却好闻的烟草味，那种烟草味和横山闻到的其他不同，不只是烟草那么简单，还有着一点他说不清的好闻味道。  
是属于锦户的味道。  
而这味道老是令横山无措却又安心，害怕逐渐逼近，却又伸出手去握住。

人都是矛盾的。  
横山想。

锦户醒来时横山正窝在他怀里戳着手机，微弱的光线映在横山脸上，因为暖意，横山的脸颊有些粉，丰厚的嘴唇微微张开，睫毛一根根的清晰可见，大概是长时间捂在被窝里，他的鼻尖都有点潮湿，似乎是注意到了锦户醒来后呼吸变了，于是他一下子抬起头，表情有点呆呆的：  
“啊，你醒了啊。”  
“恩，”锦户揉揉眼睛，声音有点哑，“你在玩什么？”  
“没，没什么，”横山默默地把手机按掉，却不想被锦户一下子给夺走了，“啊，户君！”  
按开手机，锦户熟练地输入密码，就看到手机页面上密密麻麻的文字，锦户一手揽住怀中乱动的横山，一手举高了手机看。仔细看看才发现这些文字是以大仓和安田为原型写的文章，可却又不是简简单单的恋爱文章，锦户往下划拉着，看到敏感情节后他将视线投向了挣扎的满脸通红的横山。  
“大仓和小章？”  
横山愣了下，一下子脸更红了，支吾着想要解释：“不，不是这样的…你听我解释户君……”  
“看过他俩的，你该不会还看过我俩的吧？”  
锦户挑起眉毛。  
横山连连摆手：“不不不，真没有……”  
“我才不信，”锦户将页面滑到最上面，调出搜索历史，“前辈最喜欢撒谎了。”  
一看历史记录才发现里面还真有他和横山的名字，他点进去一看，发现也是一篇以他们两人为主的有点敏感的文章，他正准备往下看内容时就被横山一把夺过了手机。  
横山红着脸拿着手机翻身下床：“我我我起床了！嘶——”因为昨夜的激烈，横山感觉自己腰的酸痛感简直了，就像被人拿着捣年糕的锤子给狠狠的砸过一样。  
“还好吗？”  
锦户凑过来，扶着横山的腰问。  
“怎么看都不好吧…”  
横山‘嘶’的抽气，想要独自下床，却被锦户一把按住了。  
“这种时候都不想依靠我吗？”  
“…你在闹什么别扭啊，”横山叹气，把手机放回床头柜然后慢慢的歪倒了锦户的怀里，“带我去厕所。”  
“好！”  
锦户在横山脸上‘吧唧’一下亲了一大口，喜滋滋地抱起横山下了床。

这不还是个小鬼吗。  
横山想。

 

04.

好了，让我们回到最开始的议题。

「锦户亮」是什么？  
但如果现在去问横山，可能只会得到一个“只是个精力充沛的孩子气恋人”这样的信息。

那么到底是什么呢？

横山醒来，看到对面床上睡着的锦户半张脸都埋在被子里，缩成了一团，头发乱七八糟的翘着，看来早上又要花很多时间去打理头发了。  
“咳咳…咳。”  
被子里的人咳了几声，身子缩起来，然后缓缓地睁开眼看向横山，唇边带着笑意，声音有些沙哑：  
“早，横山君。”

“早。”

 

现在，横山裕想，那些所有华丽的辞藻都不重要了。  
「锦户亮」是什么，这个问题简直简单到有点愚蠢了。

锦户亮是横山裕的男朋友啊。


End file.
